


Just Us Squirrels

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kameron and Miz try to calm Blair.





	Just Us Squirrels

“Hey baby Blair...”

Miz Cracker is beaming even as she moves to sit next to Blair St Clair, one of the best friends she has made on RuPaul’s Drag Race. She can see the girl is flustered, and she knows she needs to try to help her out. 

“Hey Miz Thing...”

Blair is smiling, moving to give Miz Cracker a hug, glad for the company. She has just performed in front of the biggest crowd of people since being on RuPaul’s Drag Race and she is... slowly getting nervous. 

“There’s my Blair Bear...”

Kameron is smiling even as she moves to sit with both Blair and Miz Cracker. 

“You did wonderfully.”

Blair smiles, unable to hide her relief, Miz Cracker had been waiting her turn but Kameron had been out in the crowd when she performed, she had seen how it went and she would be able to quiet the mild panic she was feeling.

“How did it go down?”

“Great. You did great Blair.”

Kameron leans to squeeze Blair’s hand, her voice soft.

“I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
